Never be the same again
by Lucey
Summary: COMPLETE Season 3 BtVS Angel has some news (my 1st story)


Never be the same again

By: Lucey

E-mail: littlelucey@web.de

Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to others. So do the characters. I just borrowed them for my own sake

Rating: PG-13 I guess

Pairing: B/A what else?

Distribution: If you really want to, just ask me :o)

Synopsis: Season 3 BtVS, Angel has some news

Note: All the mistakes belong simply to me. I´m not an native speaker so I hope there are not so many of them :o)

Dedication: To Netti to give her a happy. Thanks for the beta-job and our endless discussions that are keeping me sane. I would dedicate this to Hannah too, but I don´t think she agrees with the lack of violence *g*

Feedback: Yes please! :o)

"And over here you can see a prototype of the binoculars Copernicus used in the first years of his studies...", the guide explained while he led the class into the next room.

Willow took a few steps and then turned round.

"Buffy, are you coming?" she asked gently, interrupting the deep thoughts her best friend was obviously having while staring out of the window.

"Sorry, what?", the slayer asked puzzled.

"Oh, you were thinking about him again!", Willow smiled understanding. 

"Is it that obvious?", Buffy tried to smile.

"Pretty much." The redhead nodded. "Still no news from him?"

"No letter since a weak!", her friend told her. "If something happened to him...".

"Oh Buffy...I´m sure he´s fine!" Willow tried to comfort her, knowing that when it came to Angel nothing could stop Buffy worrying about him until she saw with her own eyes that he was ok.

"I know...it just makes me crazy not to know where he is and if he´s ok and...", the slayer stopped.

"And when he´ll come back?, Willow continued the sentence. "I´m sure he´ll return as soon as possible. I´m sure he misses you even as much as you miss him."

"Yeah, he told me in his letters, but still it´s hard...", Buffy sighed.

"You still check the mansion before school and leave little notes?" Willow wanted to hug her friend.

Buffy blushed a little and nodded. 

"I know it´s stupid, but..."

"No it´s not. I think it´s incredible sweet.", Willow smiled.

Buffy smiled at her sadly. Yeah, she left notes. Before she left. Nobody knew but ever since he went away she had slept in his bed. At least it smelled like him and if she closed her eyes she could pretend that he was there, holding her.

"Ms Summers, Ms Rosenberg, would you mind to join the rest of the class?", Mr. Evans stepped into the room.

Sighing the girls came after him.

"And what´s behind that curtain?", Xander nodded towards Buffy who was standing in front of a large and thick velvet curtain. Maybe something interesting that would keep him from falling asleep any second.

"This used to be a passage completely without light, so that visitors were able to see the stars as they are positioned in the sky. But it´s under construction at the moment, I´m sorry.", the guide told him. "If you wanna follow me to the next room please?"

Buffy just started to move as strong arms grabbed her and pulled her behind the curtain.

"What...", she started to whisper as a cool finger upon her mouth kept her from going on.

"Shh... love.", the voice whispered and then realization dawned on Buffy.

"Angel?", she whispered, still unsure.

"Buffy...", he whispered while stroking her cheek softly.

"Angel how...?", she whispered back, leading her hands up to his chest.

She wasn´t able to finish her question, because suddenly his mouth covered hers in a searing kiss. The kiss deepened as her tongue reached out for his to meet it in an endless dance.

After an eternity she broke away, pumping air into her lungs but not separating an inch from her lover. It was really him. He was back. 

"Oh god", she whispered as he continued to nibble at her earlobe.

"God Buffy I missed you!", he admitted, holding her closely.

She kissed him again. "I missed you too."

For another five minutes nobody spoke a word. Every kiss let to the next, every touch was followed by another. Angels hand wandered down her shirt to stroke her bare back, sending shivers of sensation over her skin. She stood on her tiptoes, her fingers wound into his dark hair.

Then suddenly Buffy broke the kiss again, panting.

"So, you´re back. But what news do you have?", she asked, worry sounding through her voice.

"Not here.", he told her.

"How come you´re here anyway?", she asked him smiling while she stroked his hand.

"I saw your note and then I followed the sewers until I came to the museum.", he simply said, while he pulled her closer.

"So let´s get the hell back that way. I´m dying to hear the news!", she pulled him with her.

Half an hour later Buffy sat on the couch in the mansion, chewing her lower lip. Angel was still in the kitchen, making tea as if the following talk was about last night`s patrol.

"Angel...", she finally shouted impatiently.

"Just a minute love..", he called back and chuckled. Not that he wasn´t as nervous as she was.

A minute later both were sitting, visibly tensed, on both ends of the sofa.

"So...?", she started, holding on to her cup for dear life.

"So...I went to the Sierra to meet this gypsy tribe..", he started, looking straight into her face.

"Angel please, I know that. What did the say??", she wanted to shake it out of him.

"They said that they´d heard about me, what I´ve done."

Buffy`s face visibly fell. "Oh Angel I´m..."

"They said they´d heard what I´ve done...since I have my soul back. They knew even about us and said that this wasn´t meant to happen...and they told me that I´ve redeemed myself."

Her eyes widened and she put the cup down.

"And they agreed to....alter the curse so that my soul is permanent."

As soon as he´d finished he found himself buried under his lover. She pulled him close, tears in her eyes. 

"It´s really true then?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Oh my god."

"Buffy, I love you.", he whispered

"God Angel I love you too, I love you...", she cried.

He pulled her up so that she sat in his lap, waiting until she´d calmed down.

"I can´t believe this..", she sniffed into his shirt.

"Buffy, if you want to think about this, I understand.", he looked her in the eyes.

"What? No!", she almost shouted back told him back, facing him.

He looked her straight in the eyes, hoping that she would find confidence in his. 

"Angel?", she whispered finally.

"What?", he asked back.

"Would you please kiss me?"

He did only too gladly.

"God you feel so...", she moaned softly, as she pressed closer to him.

"Buffy, I want you.", he whispered hoarsely.

"I want you, too."

He swept her up into his arms an carried her towards the bedroom, not leaving her mouth for a second. He paused for a second, as he lowered her onto the bed.

"What is it?", she asked him softly.

"I love you.", he replied.

"Make love to me Angel?"

He didn´t hesitate for a second.

As Willow entered the mansion two hours later, she found it in silence.

"Buffy?", she asked. If her best friend was to be found in one place in Sunnydale it had to be here. Slowly she crossed the living room where two cups of tea were standing on the table.

She stopped at the threshold of the bedroom and a smile spread upon her face. Under the sheets was Buffy, smiling in utter contentment while a certain souled vampire held her protectively in his arms.

"And they lived happily ever after...", Willow whispered to herself as she watched the sleeping couple.

The end


End file.
